


U and I Belong Together

by orphan_account



Series: Just Another Day [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nico learns to flirt back, Pick-Up Lines, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Will has no shame, a bit of innuendo, their friends tease the heck out of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Will hears that Nico's not straight as he'd feared, he decides to try his luck at getting the guy of his dreams. His methods could use some work, though.





	U and I Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I'm not affiliated with the Percy Jackson universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful.” Will said, gazing at Nico with loving eyes.

Nico blushed a dark red, muttering something about it would nice if he _was_ an interior designer because Cabin 13 really needed to be remodeled before he walked away.

~

“Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.” Will asked his crush urgently.

“You’re a healer; you have plenty of bandages at your disposal.” Nico returned with a roll of his eyes.

~

“I thought happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?”

Nico sighed, turning away to hide his blush. Will grinned, not discouraged in the slightest.

~

“I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?”

“I don’t have a phone.”

~

“I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on.”

Nico went wide-eyed; this was the first time Will had been ‘flirty’ with him in front of anyone else. That and this was a bit dirtier than the other pick-up lines.

Jason had been taking a sip of his drink, and it had went up his nose when he heard that. He started coughing, and could barely hear the next part.

“Looks like next time you go to the infirmary you’ll be a patient, then.” Nico managed to say back after a moment. “Because obviously there’s something wrong with you.”

Once the Son of Apollo left (with an adorable pout), Jason looked at Nico.

“Don’t ask.” Nico groaned, letting his head fall to the table. “Please.”

Jason laughed at his friend’s misfortune.

~

“You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?” Will asked, glancing at Nico, who was shivering in the cold winter air.

“I’ll live.” Nico returned, blowing his warm breath on his hands and rubbing them together.

The Son of Hades was startled when the Son of Apollo wrapped his arms around him anyway, hugging him tightly.

“You might live, but you’d still be cold.” Will mumbled into his ear, making Nico blush.

~

“Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?”

Nico di Angelo groaned. Now Will was going to use his _name_ in his pick-up lines?!

~

“Hey, don't frown. You never know who could be falling in love with your smile.”

Nico buried his face into his hands so that the Son of Apollo couldn’t see his smile.

~

Will stared into Nico’s eyes, as the Son of Hades looked back at him, slightly uncomfortable.

“Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them.”

~

“Because of you, I laugh a little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more.”

“Shouldn’t that be the other way around?” Nico muttered before walking away. He had sword practice.

Will stood where he was, stunned. Then he beamed brighter than the sun.

~

“Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle.”

~

“If I were a drum I'd let you bang me all night long!”

"WILL!"

~

“You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing!”

~

“Let's make some sweet music together, honey.”

~

“Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon.”

Unfortunately, he said that within hearing range of one of the Hunters, who wasn’t happy that her mistress’ domain was being ‘insulted’.

Nico watched his crush being chased with knives and dodging the arrows that were being aimed at him.

He sat down on the grass to watch the show.

After all, during the war Will had been confident that he could outrun whoever happened to be chasing him.

As long as the girl didn’t actually hurt him…

~

“I bet you $20 you're gonna turn me down.” Will said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

“I’ll take a rain check.” Nico said with a smirk, before walking away.

Technically, Will hadn’t asked him out yet…

~

“Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?”

Nico groaned. “Seriously, that again?”

~

“How are you?” Will asked, sitting beside Nico at the campfire.

“Fine.” Nico responded, taking a marshmallow from the bag that was being passed around.

“Hey, I didn't ask you how you looked!” Will said with a mock groan.

Nico dropped his marshmallow with a curse.

~

“Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?”

“Ask your dad, he would know.” Nico quipped.

~

“Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future.”

~

Nico sneezed.

“I'd say gods bless you, but it looks like they already did.” Will called from across the dining pavilion. The other campers laughed as Nico face-palmed.

“I sneezed because the gods blessed me with you.” Nico said, though the moment was ruined when he sneezed again.

~

“Your lips look so lonely.... Would they like to meet mine?”

“Eh, they could probably do with some company.” Nico said with a shrug, before walking away.

~

“If you were a burger at McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous.” Will said. Nico glanced at the hamburger he was eating.

“Is this cannibalism, then?” he asked, taking another bite.

~

“Do you bleach your teeth? Because your smile lights up the entire room like a candle in the dark. Let's go prove it.”

~

“Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved and emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death! So for my health and yours, JUST SAY YES!”

“You haven’t actually asked me anything yet!” Nico said in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.

~

“Hershey's makes millions of kisses a day...all I'm asking for is one from you.” Will said quietly, staring directly into Nico’s eyes. “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I'll give it back.”

Nico obliged.

“Baby, you're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business.” Will whispered breathlessly as they finally separated, leaning his forehead against Nico’s.

Nico slapped him upside the head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review and check out [My Store](https://www.etsy.com/shop/RayvnashesButtons)!


End file.
